Kuzanku Uchiha
Character First Name Kuzanku Character Last Name Uchiha IMVU Username Kuzanku Nickname Kuz Jr. Age 13 Date of Birth 02/13 Gender Male Ethnicity Konohagakurian Height (Character's height goes here. Example: The average height for a 12 year old is 4'10".) Weight (Character's weight goes here. Example: Average weight for a 12 year old is 90lbs.) Blood Type (Character's blood type goes here. Example: A, B, AB, B, etc.) Alignment (Check the Alignment page for more info on how to pick yours) Occupation (Character's occupation goes here. Example: Civilian or Ninja.) Scars/Tattoos (Character's scars and/or tattoos go here. A brief description of why/how one got them would be nice.) Affiliation (Character's affiliation goes here. Example: Hidden Leaf Village) Relationship Status (Character's relationship status goes here. Example: Single, Married, In a Relationship, ect.) Personality and Behavior (Character's personality goes here. Provide at least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP.) (Character's behaviour goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behaviour, ect. Example: does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, ect.) Nindo (Character's nindo goes here. What is your characters catchphrase? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything. Examples: "Dattebayo!!" or "How troublesome..") Summoning (Character's summoning goes here. Summoning has to be taught to you, unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike. Examples: Toads, birds, slugs, ect.) Bloodline/Clan (Character's bloodline/clan goes here. Here, you can provide information about your clan or family. If you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the Clan Template and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures. Example: Uchiha clan.) Ninja Class (Character's ninja class goes here. Example: Academy student, genin, chūnin, etc.) Element One (Example: Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth) Element Two (This is optional however, as a Genin, you will only have 1 element.) Advanced Nature (This is also optional however, you must have the two elements or more to make the advanced nature.) Kekkei Genkai (Character's Kekkei Genkai goes here. Example: Ice Release, Wood Release, Sharingan, Byakugan, ect.) Unique Trait (This is an optional place for characters with unique traits such as being able to use a single hand to perform jutsu, chakra absorption, soft body modifcation; etc. If you wish to have a number of these then please contact the Council so that you may apply for possibly having one of these.) Weapon of choice (This is where your most used weapon will go.) Databook Chakra colour (Character's chakra colour goes here. Example: Green, blue, yellow, ect.) Weapons Inventory Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). * Kunai (cost 2 pieces): * Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): * Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): * Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): * Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): * Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): * Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): * Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Total: Jutsu List Academy Jutsu * Transformation Technique * Clone Technique * Body Replacement Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Generic Sealing Technique * Genjutsu Jutsu * (This is where the jutsu you learn or start off with go.) Allies (Character's allies go here. Examples: certain villages, individuals, ect.) Enemies (Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) Background Information (Character's backgroud information goes here. Include somewhat of a story of how your RPC came to be.) Roleplaying Library Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays: 'Approved by: ' |}